


A Different Kind of Possession

by violet_beth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blowjobs, Burping, Chubby Sam, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_beth/pseuds/violet_beth
Summary: Dean knew it was wrong, what he felt. Deep, buried inside him, a raging desire for his own brother.He'd felt this way since before he even knew what sex was, but back then of course, he only recognised this feeling as brotherly love, and it fuelled his need to protect and care for Sam. That need to protect him developed into something he could never have imagined. A kink. The idea of sam stuffed to the brim, unable to move and needing everything to be done for him, to be cared for, that was Dean's ultimate desire.Despite his desperate longing for this, however, it seemed that his fantasy would have to remain a fantasy. That is, until tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knew it was wrong, what he felt. Deep, buried inside him, a raging desire for his own brother.

He'd felt this way since before he even knew what sex was, but back then of course, he only recognised this feeling as brotherly love, and it fuelled his need to protect and care for Sam. That need to protect him developed into something he could never have imagined. A kink. The idea of sam stuffed to the brim, unable to move and needing everything to be done for him, to be cared for, that was Dean's ultimate desire.

Despite his desperate longing for this, however, it seemed that his fantasy would have to remain a fantasy. That is, until tonight.

Sam and Dean sat down in yet another greasy diner, flipped the menus opened and scanned through the various fried dinners, until a pretty young waitress came over to their table.

"Heya, what can I get you boys?" 

"Uh, I'll have a bacon cheese burger," Said Dean. He smiled at her. While in most cases he would be trying a little harder to flirt and charm, for whatever reason tonight he wasn't feeling quite up to it.

"I'll have the same," Said Sam, "And a side of cheese fries," 

The waitress wondered off to get the orders. Dean couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by Sam's choice of food. Usually he would get something healthier than Dean, or at least the same thing. 

"Hungry?" Dean smirked.

"Uh, yeh, why?" Sam looked puzzled as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, nothing." Dean eyed up his brother whilst Sam glanced at the menu again. Maybe it was the stress. Not that Sam had ever been a stress eater, but things could get pretty hectic. Not that Dean was one to judge, he always loved food. But maybe that also had something to do with his kink.

The two finished their meals and headed to the motel they were staying at, but not before stopping at a gas station to refuel.

Dean got out and began filling the tank. Sam got out too and headed into the store. Dean looked up and noticed Sam picking up several bags of snacks before purchasing them and heading back to the car. Dean had really never seen Sam like this, he started to wonder if he was ok.

They opened the door to their room at the motel and sam placed his bag of food on the bed. Dean couldn't help but ask.

"What's with the snacks?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I don't know, lately I've just been feeling pretty... hungry," Sam sat on his bed and looked into the bag, deciding which to eat.

"Hey, no problem. We've been working hard and you know... it's probably not even gonna do anything," Dean said.

"Yeh, probably," Sam said, stuffing some Doritos in his mouth.

About 20 minutes past, with Sam making his way through several bags of chips and Dean watching some bad motel TV.

"Hey... Dean?" Sam looked over at Dean, who was still watching TV.

"Yeh?"

"So... could we order some room service?"

Dean, who had previously had his eyes on the screen, suddenly looked at Sam. He didn't mean for his reaction to be so dramatic, but Sam having even more food? It started to sound like a dream.

"Oh, yeh! Sure! What'd you want?" Dean said a bit too enthusiastically.

Sam seemed pretty out of it at this point, so he didn't notice Dean's behaviour.

"Everything," He muttered.

Dean's eyes widened, his dick twitched excitedly at the response. If he wanted to act normal, he probably would've double checked with Sam if that's actually what he wanted, but he was too busy calling room service.

* * *

 

About 30 minutes later, a small old woman knocked on their room and entered with a cart completely full of food. She seemed shocked as she entered, as she probably expected to see a lot more people, but she didn't question anything and just left after delivering the food.

The amount of food was insane. There were several plates of savoury stuff like fries, burgers, pizza and pasta, and even more sweet foods like brownies, cake, ice cream and jello. 

Sam, who was laying on his bed, suddenly sat up. Dean looked over at him and saw that he was visibly sweating and that something was clearly wrong.

"Whoa, Sammy. Are you alright?"

Sam looked in pain.

"Ugh... I... Dean... I'm... so... hungry," He put his arms over his stomach as it looked like the pain was worsening. There seemed to be something else at work here, something was wrong. But all Dean knew was that Sam was in pain because of his hunger. And he was going to fix it. 

* * *

Sam was now sitting up in bed, his head rested on the wall, with Dean sitting on a chair next to him and the cart of food beside him. He began feeding Sam some of the pizza, at a slow pace at first, but then Sam flinched in pain again because of his hunger, so Dean began feeding him quicker.

Soon enough Sam had gotten through a whole pizza, a burger and the fries, and was now working on the huge portion of Mac and cheese. His belly was growing at an alarming rate, which furthered Dean's suspicion that something wasn't right, but every time he paused feeding Sam, Sam cried out in pain. Not to say that Dean wasn't enjoying it, to his own disgust he was  _really_ enjoying it, even with Sammy's constant pain. Dean's dick was fully erect by now and twitched with every small burp Sam let out, or whenever Sam touched his belly. Dean longed to rub Sam's belly but he thought that Sam would think it was weird. He didn't.

"Dean.. can you... can you rub my belly?... please," Sam seemed to not think that this was a weird thing to ask, and Dean very happily obliged. 

Sam's belly was already starting to spread onto his lap, despite them not even being half way through the pile of food. Dean placed his hand on Sam's swollen stomach and began rubbing, it felt  _amazing_ for both of them. This lead Sam to let out several long belches, each one making dean silently moan to himself. Without warning, Sam leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean immediately went for it and they began making out. Until Dean realised what was happening. Every inch of him wanted to keep going, but something was wrong. This wasn't normal. Dean pulled away and, despite Sam's groans of pain, he stayed back.

"Sammy, what is going on?" Dean looked serious, he stared at Sam hoping for an answer.

"I... I don't know Dean. It's like I'm possessed but, I'm not... I want to do this, and I've always wanted to do this... I have no control Dean and... this pain," He winced and cradled his stomach.

Dean knew he had to help Sam... but how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this is set somewhen after "Mystery Spot" but before "Changing Channels", after that whole Sam and Ruby thing, too.  
> Dean seeks out someone he believes is the cause of what's happening to his brother.

At this point, Dean was pacing around the room, Sammy moaning and wailing in the background whilst trying to shovel food into his mouth.

“Ok, ok, look. Just think, alright? Where have we been recently? Who have we encountered who could do something like this?” Dean looked frustrated, and he was. A harsh mix of sexual tension and worry resulted in Dean being particularly on the edge.

Sam mumbled something faint with his mouth full, but Dean wasn’t paying attention.

“This all seems like a some sick trick,” Dean grunted. He suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Sam, who was still trying to fit the entire portion of Mac and Cheese in his mouth.

“A trick… you don’t think…” 

Sam, who had now moved on to some leftover fries he hadn’t gotten through yet, looked up, realising what Dean was implying.

“Trickster?” Sam said weakly. 

“I mean, come on, who else would do this? He killed me over 100 times and one of them with, what? A taco?”

Sam smiled faintly, the memory seemed kinda funny, despite it being one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. This made Dean worry further.

“I’m going out, stay here. Don’t call anyone but me, don’t let anyone see you, and DO NOT open the door. Got it, Sammy?”

Sam made some kind of noise that sounded like “Ok”, so Dean grabbed his jacket and headed to the Impala.

He didn’t know where the Trickster was. Hell, he didn’t even know where to start. But he knew he had to hurry or Sam was going to run out of food. And he didn’t wanna know what would happen then.

* * *

 

After about 10 minutes of driving, Dean came to an opening in the forest next to the street. He pulled in then stepped out of the car.

He didn’t know if this was going to work, but if the Trickster was behind this, he knew it probably would.

“TRICKSTER,” Dean yelled.

There was nothing but silence and the faint hum of the Impala’s engine in the background. Until, suddenly.

“Dean-o! How you been buddy? You look very animated, and by that I mean not... dead,” The Trickster smirked.

Dean’s natural instinct was to strangle the demigod right here. But he knew what he had to do for Sam.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, there was a roughness and severity in his voice, but all the same he remained composed.

“What did  _ I  _ do? I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’m the one who started the apocalypse now, am I?” The Trickster put his hands on his hips like a mom telling off her son.

“No, I mean what did you do to Sam?” Dean’s voice started getting louder as his patience began to wear out. 

“Sam? Oh, you mean Sammy?” The Trickster laughed slightly. “I don’t know, what has he done now? Did he marry a demon this time?”

Dean lunged at the Trickster. He didn’t appreciate his time being wasted, especially not when Sammy’s well-being was at stake.

“Whoa there, bucko,” The Trickster had teleported behind Dean, “Touchy subject?”

Dean swung round and attempted to grab him, to no avail. The Trickster was now sitting on the Impala’s bonnet.

“What’s happened then? Is he possessed? Cursed?” The Trickster said before pausing slightly, “Dead?”.

Dean looked furious, but realised that the Trickster actually might not have had anything to do with his brother.

"You really got no idea?" Dean asked, now sounding much more worried than angry.

"Nope. No clue. Sorry, bud," The Trickster said with some varying degree of sympathy.  "What's wrong with the not-so-gentle giant then, hmm?"

Dean looked at the Trickster and debated whether or not to actually tell him. While he may be able to help, it's not like what's been happening was exactly normal. Dean didn't quite feel up to explaining  _all_ the effects of what had happened to his brother.

"Get in," Dean went to open his car door, but it was locked.

"Now hold on just a minute. What makes you think I want to help either of you guys out? Hmm? You did try to kill me," 

Dean gave him a look of " _are you fucking serious you killed me like 100 times"._ The Trickster laughed quietly to himself and uttered "Touché" under his breath, before teleporting him and Dean into the car.

* * *

 

They stepped up to the door of the room, but before Dean opened it, he looked at the Trickster seriously.

"Ok, so. What you're about to see, just know that we don't know how it happened, but we're trying to stop it, ok?" 

The Trickster looked intrigued and slightly confused.

"Oh...kay?" He really didn't think it could be that bad.

Despite Dean's previous longing for this to happen, and his deep desire to have Sam exactly the way he was, he couldn't help but hope that Sam was a bit better by now. He  _really_ didn't want the Trickster finding out about the secret want that Dean had for this.

Dean slowly clicked the lock and opened the door to see... well, to see Sam. Just normal Sam. Sitting in bed on his laptop like usual. No cart of food, no groaning, no belly. Just Sam. And Dean felt the biggest wave of relief he had ever felt in his life.

"Hey Dean," Sam said without looking up.

"Uh, hey," Dean let out an awkward laugh "Well, looks like we're all good here, haha..." Dean placed his hand on the back of his head, he felt his hair completely drenched in sweat from the nerves that had built up on the drive over here.

"Right... well, it was good to see you guys, I guess..." The Trickster smiled confusedly at Dean and then looked over at Sam, who had just noticed that he was here.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" Sam sprung up from his bed and grabbed the knife on his side table, then pointed it at the Trickster, who looked even more confused.

"Ok, well. As much as I  _love_ being threatened with a knife, I think I'm gonna go," The Trickster began wondering out the door, and Dean shut it behind him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam said frantically at Dean, "Why'd you bring the Trickster here? Do you know what he did to you last time?" Sam seemed genuinely shocked at the situation.

"Hey, I said I was going to get while you were busy..." He gestured at the bed.

"Busy, what? I woke up and you were gone, I assumed you were at the bar or something, not going to get the Trickster," Sam crossed his arms and looked at Dean sternly.

"Whoa , ok. So you really don't remember?" Dean inquired, feeling extremely confused at this entire situation.

"Remember what?!" Sam yelled.

Dean went and sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he said wearily, "I think I just freaked out a bit, sorry. Maybe I just need to get some rest." 

Sam nodded slightly "Yeah, ok," before sitting back down and opening his laptop again.

Dean's head was filled with thoughts. There was no way he imagined all of that, it all seemed utterly crazy. 

* * *

 

Dean started to dream whilst he was asleep. It started with him and Sam on a hunt, as most of his dreams do. They were in the middle of fighting a witch when Sam started screaming in pain, Dean looked over to see Sam cradling his stomach, which was slowly expanding. Suddenly, they weren't in the middle of a forest, battling a witch, but were instead in a luxury hotel suite. Sam was sitting up in bed wearing a smart suit, and they were completely surrounded by food. Every food you could imagine was around them. Dean instinctively began feeding Sam, and Sam's belly started growing pretty quickly. But this time there was no pain, no urgency. Just Dean feeding Sam, and Sam happily eating. It was bliss.

Dean started with a huge chocolate cake which was gone in mere minutes, Sam's belly was already putting stress on the buttons of his neat, white shirt, which was gradually getting dirtier as food was spilt down his chest. Every so often Dean would stop feeding Sam and would make out with him, leaning over him and tasting all the foods he fed him. Simultaneously he was rubbing Sam's belly, though he wished he could feel Sam's soft, taught skin instead of the shirt. And just like that, Sam's belly grew a few inches outwards in seconds, causing each button to pop of his shirt, until there was only one left. Dean fed Sam a cupcake and the button flew off to the other side of the room.

Sam's stomach now sat heavily on his lap, rendering Sam unable to move and stuffed to the brim. This was it. Dean's fantasy. He couldn't believe how amazingly real it all felt. He wondered if it was real for a moment but thought to himself that it couldn't be, so he just continued enjoying himself.

Dean decided it was time to wash down all that food with something to drink and, miraculously, several gallons of soda appeared next to him. Without much thought he began tipping the drink into Sam's mouth. They had no problem getting through a whole bottle within a minute, and after each one was finished Sam let out a heavenly belch, which always resulted in him moaning afterwards.

By this time, Dean was so unbelievably turned on he could've cum at any moment, but he wanted to savour the occasion. Whilst making out with Sam he began undressing himself. He only just noticed that he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he was practically already naked. 

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to both be completely undressed. Dean crawled on top of Sam and started to kiss every inch of his body, paying particular attention to his beautiful, huge stomach. He went lower and lower until he was at Sam's large throbbing member. He placed it in his mouth and began to suck, moving into a rhythm and using his hand for extra support. Sam moaned wildly and put his hands on his stomach, rubbing slowly. Sam came soon after, spurting white liquid everywhere, especially on his belly. Dean started to lick it off, moving all over and responding to the sounds Sam made, he noticed sam went particularly crazy when his tongue dipped into Sam's bellybutton. 

After some effort getting Sam on his hands and knees due to the sheer heaviness of his belly, Dean began slowly circling his brother's asshole with his dick, occasionally going in then coming out immediately. He knew he would only last minutes or even seconds when he went in, so he tried to savour it as much as possible. Eventually he thrust hard into his brother and began moving back and forth quickly, but gently. He knew this had to hurt Sam a bit, with his stomach being so tender. Just as he thought, it wasn't long until he came, but it was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. No spontaneous fling or one night stand could ever live up to this. 

After that, they both lied on the bed, Sam being the small spoon as Dean rubbed his belly and kissed his neck. Dean again thought to himself how real it all felt. A sort of jolt went off in his heart when he thought, " _This feels... real. Actually real,"._ He looked around the room. The food was all gone, but he could sense... something in the room. He kept thinking to himself, trying to find something to tell him if this was a dream or not. Then someone started clapping.

* * *

 

"Wow. No, really.  _Wow._ " The boys both jumped up. They were suddenly fully clothed, back in their motel room. Sam's enormous belly no where to be seen.

A familiar face stood up from a chair in front of the bed. The Trickster.

"When I slipped some essence o' desire into your coffees this morning, I expected Dean to go start filming a porno with some blonde bimbo and Sam to, well, try and kill me. But not  _this._ This, my friends, is what you call a plot twist,"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Had that actually just happened?

"What did you do to us?" Asked Dean. He wasn't sure what to feel at that moment.

"Me? All I did was slip a little something in you drinks that makes your wildest fantasies be fulfilled. It's all an illusion, of course, but still. You boys really surprise me sometimes," He chuckled to himself.

"Wh-why did you do this?" Sam asked, clearly quite flustered and embarrassed.

"I mean, I was just curious. Sure, some people have some pretty weird fantasies, but I wanted to know what the Winchesters' was. And it's apparently..." He stared at Sam and Dean for a moment, "that,".

Sam and Dean were speechless. They somehow both had the exact same wildest fantasy.

"Well, you probably have a lot to talk about," Trickster said slightly mockingly, "I'll leave you to it," and with that, the Trickster was gone.

The brothers both stared at the bed, unable to look each other in the eyes. After that, how were they going to speak to each other?

"You... eat so healthily," Dean muttered. Sam looked surprised Dean had said something.

"Uh... yeah. And you eat... a lot," 

They both realised at this point, they did this because of their fantasy. Dean ate a lot because he secretly wished Sam would, and Sam ate healthily to stop himself from gorging. But they both wanted the same thing. And now they knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, thank you so much for the support on the last chapter! I literally wasn't even going to continue this nor did I think anyone was actually going to read it. So thanks so much! Originally I had planned for this to be porn no plot, but I like writing this too much so whoops here's a story. This one is longer too. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
